polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
German Empireball
Not to be confused with Reichtangle German Empireball |nativename = Deutsches Kaiserreichball |image = Reddit_3_tankista_German_Empire_WW1.png|imagewidth = |caption = Es lebe der Kaiser!|reality = German Empire (Second Reich)|government = Federated monarchy|capital = Berlinball|affiliation = Central Powers |personality =Stronk |language = German|religion = Christianity Judaism Atheism|friends = Austria-Hungaryball Ottomanball Kingdom of Moroccoball Kingdom of Bulgariaball|enemies = UKball Franceball Belgiumball STUPID SIDE CHANGER Russian Empireball USAball|likes = Ironclad Bismarck Der Kaiser War (Oh glorious war)|hates =Being blamed fur WW1 Treaty of Versailles FUCKING KATHOLIKEN Socialists Mein Arschloch Bruder Yuo stole mein flag... REMOVE FRANKREICH YUO IST WURST EUROPEAN, TAKE DAS BAGGUETTE AND SHOVE ONES ARSCH DAS FICKIN SCHWANZ DICK SCHIESSE! |founded = 1871|ended = 1918|predecessor = North German Confederationball Kingdom of Bavariaball Kingdom of Württembergball Grand Duchy of Badenball Grand Duchy of Hesseball|successor = Weimar Republicball|intospace =Not Yet, Too Old |status = Rolling in Grave Out of Das Anger|notes =|gender = Male|bork = Reich Reich|food = Das sausage, Poland, Schlieffen|onlysuccessor = Weimar Republicball|nexticon = Germany}} German Empireball, or Reichball, was Germanyball from 1871 to 1918. His glory days started from the Unification of Germany in 1871 to the abdication of Kaiser Wilhelm II in November 1918, when when he became a Federal republic. Advice for Polandballers On Reddit, moderators strictly prohibit using Reichtangle to represent the second reich. In the other, less stern countryball communities, German Empireball and Reichtangle are interchangeable in representation of the second reich. This is in part due to Reichtangle being a representation of the 4th Reich. Before He was originally North German Confederationball, Kingdom of Bavariaball, Kingdom of Württembergball, Grand Duchy of Badenball, and Grand Duchy of Hesseball. History He is noted to have hit Russian Empireball in World War 1, that the February and October revolutions sparked in Russian Empireball, which in turn caused Soviet Unionball to come into existance. How to draw Drawing the German Empire is simple: # Divide the circle shape into three vertical stripes # Color them black, white and red # Draw the eyes and you are finished. Relationships Der Kaiser Reichtangle - he is Kaiser, Ich can nicht disobey Friends Central Powers *Austria-Hungaryball *Ottomanball *Bulgariaball Central Powers' client states *Belarusian People's Republicball *Berbersball *Don Republicball *DR Georgiaball *Duchy of Courland and Semigalliaball (1918) *Kingdom of Finlandball *Kingdom of Lithuaniaball (1918) *Irish Republicball *Mountainous Republic of the Northern Caucasusball *Kingdom of Polandball (1916-1918) *South African Republicball *Ukrainian People's Republicball *United Baltic Duchyball Colonies * Witulandball * German East Africaball * Kionga Triangleball * German South-West Africaball * German West Africaball * German Cameroonball * German Togolandball * German New Guineaball * German Samoaball * Kiautschouball * Tientsinball Enemies Triple Entente * UKball * Franceball * Russian Empireball * USAball * Belgiumball * Kingdom of Romaniaball * Kingdom of Italyball * Portugalball Gallery comic929.png 4udbLYY.png|How Austria-Hungaryball is blind The Spanish Compromise.png TheGreatWar2.png In_heaven.png Reddit_3_tankista_German_Empire_WW1.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg WW1 July '14.png 'i1F8ACS.png OD2DnP2.png EOBZzx7.png Germany Playing Starcraft.png 'vb8UWCf.png Comicforwiki1.png Hotje4q.png 'gLC2v2I.png 'wwkvya7.png 'iJuJnxv.png Tl64SIh.png Q4D0pUT.png JbbeI87.png OOOIV1F.png G2JPDVu.png 3. Gott verdammt, Österreich.png See also *German Empireball Facebook page *Reichball Facebook page }} Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Empire Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:Germanic Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Africa Category:Europe Category:Chinaball Category:Tea Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Sushi Removers Category:Monarchy Category:German Empireball Category:Central Powers Category:Central Europe Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Namibiaball Category:Togoball Category:Cameroonball Category:Tanzaniaball Category:Papua New Guineaball Category:Germanyball Category:Polandball Category:Franceball Category:Denmarkball Category:Russiaball Category:Belgiumball Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Czechball Category:Netherlandsball Category:Danish Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:Dutch Speaking Countryball Category:Sorbian Speaking Countryball Category:Low German Speaking Countryball Category:Bavarian Speaking Countryball Category:Frisian Speaking Countryball Category:Swabian Speaking Countryball Category:Lithuanian Speaking Countryball Category:Imperialist Category:Kebab Category:Communist Removers